The present invention relates to tools and more particularly to a ratchet device which is able to positive rotation, reverse rotation and/or stopped without rotation.
Typical ratchet device as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a tubular body 10 and a ratchet shaft 11 inserted into the body 10 through an opening 104 of the body 10. The tubular body 10 has a first annular groove 101 in a middle periphery including a first thru hole 102 therein and a second thru hole 103 in a periphery between the first annular groove 101 and the opening 104. The ratchet shaft 11 has a ratchet bar 111 on the inner end, a socket wrench on the outer end and a second annular groove 113 in a middle periphery between the ratchet bar 111 and the socket wrench 102. When the ratchet shaft 11 is inserted into the tubular body 10, a screw 105 is fastened into the second thru hole 103 and engaged within the second annular groove 113 of the shaft 11 so as to prevent the ratchet shaft 11 from transverse movement. A elastic clip 12 is engaged into the first annular groove 101 of the tubular body 10 and has a positioning block on the top including a central bore therein. A pawl 13 disposes into the central bore and is biased by a spring. The pawl 13 which can be rotated for 180 degrees has a bevel end engaged into the ratchet bar 111 so that the ratchet shaft 11 can be rotated positively and reversibly. Because of the unstability of the elastic clip 12, this ratchet device can only provide limited torque. Further only positive and reverse rotations can not satisfy the requirement of the user.